Cabaret Fairy Tail
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: *Inspirado en la película Burlesque* Lucy en busca de cumplir su mayor anhelo viaja a Los Ángeles, en donde conoce a gente que pasara a ser su familia, además encontrara el amor que siempre quiso tener. Y ser una reconocida bailarina y cantante, todo marcha bien ¿Podrá irse en picada por la llegada de alguien? Los invito a leer ;)
1. 1-Fairy Tail

—Hola, mucho tiempo —Dialogo de personajes

—_Quiero cantar —_Pensamientos de los personajes

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro-Sensei, esta historia está ambientada en la película "Burlesque", donde actúan Christina Aguilera y Cher.

.

Fairy Tail

.

.

.

—16.50 para ti, 16.50 para mí —La rubia, dueña de unos ojos color chocolate observa el pequeño lugar con una mirada nostálgica, luego dirige su mirada hacia su compañera de trabajo y amiga— Loreta me voy.

La mujer seguía haciendo sus cosas a lo cual sin dejar de hacerlo pregunta —¿A qué te refieres?.

Lucy negó con la cabeza —Me da el cheque y me voy.

Y en ese entonces sale un hombre robusto de su oficina, pasando por el lado de las chicas y dice —Ya vuelvo.

Lucy bajándose de la mesa en la cual se encontraba le dice —El cheque antes de irte.

—El pago es a fin de mes

—Todavía me debes del mes pasado, necesito mi dinero, Loreta tiene un hijo….

Pero el hombre la interrumpe —¿Tienes problemas con la gerencia?, deja una nota en el buzón de sugerencias —Y sin más se retira del lugar, o al menos intentó.

—Hablo enserio, renuncio.

—Cubriré el turno noche —Y logra su cometido, retirarse del lugar.

En los ojse de Lucy se podía ver la determinación, tiro un pequeño mantelal suelo y se da media vuelta —Claro que no lo hará —Y se dirige hasta la caja registradora.

—¿Qué haces?

—Retirare lo que me corresponde, ni un centavo más.

Su amiga preocupada por ella le dice —Si te llevas el dinero, él te buscara.

La rubia con una fuerza de impotencia cierra la caja —Hmp, deberá encontrarme primero.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás?

Lucy contando el dinero, separa un poco del fajo original y lo mete en el delantal de Loreta, mirándola en el acto —Esto cubrirá el costo de la bicicleta para tu hijo — Un silencio abusó de la habitación —Llegaras tarde a buscarlo, vete. Yo me encargare de cerrar esto.

—¿Realmente te vas?

—En realidad me voy.

Loreta le devuelve el dinero y le dice —Esa bicicleta puede esperar, llévate lo que te debe ¿De acuerdo? —Y se retira en busca de su hijo dejando a Lucy sola, en aquel lugar, que pronto formaría parte de su pasado.

Suspiró en aquel silencio, cerro el local, dejándose llevar por su pasión se subio al pequeño escenario y comenzó a cantar.

Sometimes I get a good feeling

**Er….—Un coro se escuchaba desde aquel escenario repleto de bellas mujeres.**

I get a feeling that I never, never, never  
Had before no, no.

**El actuo comenzaba, recién en su inicio.**

And I just wanna tell you right now

**Y solo recién el baile comenzaba**

I believe, I really do believe that  
Something's got a hold on me

Lucy preparaba sus maletas, ya pronto dejaría atrás ese lugar, para buscar una nueva oportunidad, para triunfar.

(Oh, it must be love)

Something's got a hold on me right now child  
(Yeah, it must be love)

Sacaba su ropa del closet, pero se detiene al ver una foto en donde sale ella y su madre, en su cumpleaños número 7, con nostalgia, la envolvió en un paño y la introdujo en su maleta.

Let me tell you now  
I got a feeling, I feel so strange  
Everything about me seems tu have changed  
Step by step, I got a brand new walk

Caminaba hacia adelante, no miraría hacia atrás, porque jamás volvería a ese lugar.

I even sound sweeter when I walk  
I said, Oh

**Las chicas aun mantenían su baile, en el cual tenía pasos coquetos**

(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh

Lucy era observada por las señoras de edad, mientras iba hacia su rumbo, sin darle importancia siguió caminando.

Yeah, oh, it must be love  
(You know it must be love)

Llego a un terminal de buses, ganándose frente al vendedor preguntó — ¿Cuánto hasta Los Ángeles?

—¿Ida? O ¿Ida y vuelta?

Lucy lo miro con cara de estar bromeando —¿Bromeas verdad?

Let me tell you now  
Something's got a hold on me, yeah

(Oh, it must be love)  
Something's got a hold on me right now child  
(Oh, it must be love)

La dueña de aquellos bellos ojos chocolates, ya estaba en el bus, camino a Los Ángeles, en donde comenzaría su nueva vida.

Let me tell you now  
I've never felt like this before

Something's got a hold on me that won´t let go  
I believe I'd die if I only could  
I feel so strange, but I sure feel good

**Por otro lado, las bailarinas, ya había comenzado con su coro, mientras iban al compás de la mñusica**  
I said, Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Yeah, oh, must be love  
(You know it must be love)

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, pudiendo observar las gigantes letras, características de los Ángeles "Hollywood".

He talk like love  
(You know he talks like love)  
Make me feel alright

Llegó a un hotel, en la cual pidió una habitación, ya que eso solo sería el comienzo, desempacó sus cosas, y tomando una medida de precaución, metió su dinero en una bolsa de plástico, para posteriormente introducirla al estanque del inodoro.  
(Make me feel alright)  
In the middle of the night  
(In the middle of the night)  
La, la, la

Y sobre todo, lo más importante, sacó su foto, tan apreciada para colocarla en una pequeña cómoda.

Luego de un rato, comenzó a escribir en una foto del edificio. "Aquí estoy yo", Indicando la ventana de la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Iba a escribir algo….pero se detuvo, suspirando rompió la foto y la tiro por la ventana.

Por las calles de Los Ángeles, se encontraba la hermosa rubia con un periódico en las manos, mirando hacia diferentes direcciones, e incluso habían personas intentando distraerla para ofrecerle su mercancía.

Pero aun así seguía con su transcurso.

—_Cantantes para grupo urbano —_Y apartó su mirada del periódico, para ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba una posible oferta de trabajo.

Luego de al fin encontrarla, se metió al edificio, pero salió marcando una cruz al anuncio.

—_Bailarines para comercial —_Y al igual que el anterior no le resultó, ni con el siguiente, ni con subsiguiente, ni con el sub del sub siguiente.

Y así la noche cayó en la hermosa ciudad de L.A. Lucy caminaba aparentemente perdida pero de un momento a otro un lugar algo llamativo, llamó su atención.

"Fairy Tail Lounge"

Y solo por curiosidad enfocó su vista hacia uno de los balcones, en el cual se encontraba una pelicastaña, acomodando sus medias con una botella de alcohol en las manos. _¿Qué será?_, paso por la mente de la rubia, si bien refiriéndose al lugar o a la mujer. A la cual se le acercó un hombre de cabello largo de color verde.

—Oye, Cana, Cana Clive, es tu turno date prisa.

Y Lucy avanzando hacia el lugar votó su bebida en un basurero, caminando hacia el lugar, dejando ver detrás de ella, un cartel que decía.

"Apartamentos de lujo, en venta"

Lucy llego a la entrada de afuera del lugar observando un cartel en la cual había una mujer de cabello albino y ojos azules.

—La mejor vista de Sunset Street.

Y sin más se introdujo hacia adentro del local, en el cual su vida comenzaría a cambiar.


	2. 2-Desde dentro

Fairy Tail

2

.

.

.

Al solo entrar los murmullos eran algo elevados. Avanzaba por un estrecho pasillo en el cual lo adornaban cuadros de pinturas antiguas. Hasta que llego al lugar en el cual se encontraba el cobrador, su vista se posó en el escenario en donde un show se llevaba a cabo, la música sonaba.

Y una voz la sacó de su trance.—Puede que no tengamos ventanas, pero tenemos la mejor vista de Sunset Street. 20 dólares —Cobró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy dirigió su vista hacia el cobrador—¿Qué hay en este lugar? ¿Nudistas?

—¿Nudistas? Cariño deberías lavarte la boca con enjuague bucal. La única polaca que encontraras aquí es Natasha, la mesera.

Lucy digirió su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia el escenario, observando a detalle los pequeños movimientos de las chicas.

—Preciosa, debo llenar este club.

—De acuerdo, lo siento —Comenzó buscar dinero en su billetera, mientras que el hombre le extendía la mano, a la espera del dinero. Y dudando si en pasarle o no, se lo pasó.

—Diviértete.

Se adentró más hacia el lugar, más precisamente en la barra, y aun mirando al escenario, de este salió una peliroja con grandes atributos.

Show a little more, show a little less

Add a little smoke, welcome to Fairy Tail

Las chicas estaban todas acostadas a los pies de la sensual peliroja.

Everything you dream off, but never can possess  
Nothing's what it seems, welcome to Burlesque

Y las chicas comenzaron a levantarse agitando sus manos.

Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand  
If you got a little extra, (oh well), give it to the band

La mirada de todas las chicas se dirigieron a un rincón, en el cual estaba la banda sonora. Y en la batería se podía observar a un peliazul con el torso desnudo.

You may not be guilty, but you're ready to confess  
Tell me what you need, welcome to Fairy Tail

Y en la parte de atrás del escenario se abrieron unas puertas dejando a la vista a más bailarinas. Lucy solo miraba expectante.

You can dream of Cana, do it at your risk

Por el lado de la peliroja, estaba la aludida.

The triplets grant you mercy, but not your every wish

Levy keeps you guessing, so cool and statuesque

Y como lo anterior una baja peliazul se reconoció.

Behave yourself says Juvia, welcome to Fairy Tail

Y lo mismo sucedió, solo que esta vez la peliazul, no era baja.

Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand  
If you wanna a little extra, well, you know where I am

La peliroja colocó sus manos sensualmente debajo de sus grandes atributos.

Something better in the dark, just playing with your mind  
There's nothing in the days, that's just for the bump and grind

Show a little more  
Show a little less  
Add a little smoke  
Welcome to …..Fairy Tail.

Así aquella presentación terminó en un mar de aplausos. Incluyendo a Lucy aplaudiendo que estaba maravillada, detrás de ella paso un camarero, de pelo extrañamente rosa, cubierto por un gorro negro. Quien la quedo mirando con sus hermosos ojos color oliva.

El tiempo transcurrió entre otros actos.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Pregunto el camarero.

Lucy fijo su mirada en él —Solo si invita.

—Bienvenida a Los Ángeles —Y colocó un vaso frente a Lucy.

—Gracias.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Iowa —Respondió simplemente.

Alzando sus manos a su pecho dijo —Kentucky, somos casi parientes.

Lucy asintió con su cabeza, graciosamente —Te veía familiar —Y recibió una hermosa sonrisa por parte del chico. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario en donde estaban las mismas bailarines del gran show de apertura.

El camarero llamó la atención de una mesera albina que coqueteaba con un rubio —Oye cariño, haz tu trabajo ¿Quieres?

Lucy volvió su vista hacia el pelirosa —Dime que tengo que hacer, para ir desde aquí, hasta allá arriba.

El camarero hizo un movimiento de boca sensual —¿Me estas coqueteando?

Lucy estalló en carcajadas —¿Con alguien que usa más delineador que yo? —Ambos se dieron una mirada imposible de descifrar —Si.

—¿Ves aquella puerta?, pregunta por Erza, es la dueña. Habla con ella.

—Gracias —Y se bajó de su asiento

—Iowa.

—¿Si?

—Mencióname —Y le entrega una tarjeta.

—Gracias Natsu.

Y se retira bajo la mirada de aquel sexy pelirosa, quien solo esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado.

La ojos chocolate atravesó la puerta encontrándose con un lugar algo alborotado, mujeres caminando de aquí para allá, recibiendo órdenes, y un sinfín de cosas.

Un poco más apartado de encontraba la dueña del local junto al hombre de pelo verde.

—De acuerdo ¿Cena o cine esta noche? —Pregunto el hombre.

—Ambos.

—Ouh, casa blanca y comida china

—Si

De un momento se acerca una peliazul bajita —Erza, perdí una lente en el escenario.

—Bien, si caes del escenario, piernas extendidas y senos arriba.

El peliverde acotó —Recuerda, eres una diosa.

Levy sonrió —Gracias Fried.

—¡De nada!

Erza comenzó a reír y se burló posando una mano en la cabeza de Fried —¡Gracias Fried!

Haciendo caso omiso siguió con lo que estaba haciendo —Haber permíteme.

—¡Aguarda, aguarda!

—¿Qué, el pie? —Y levanto su mirada hacia Erza.

—Si, pie, espalda, cuello.

—¿Caderas, pecho, rostro?

Y juntos se acercaron imitando un beso, el cual solo resultó ser broma. Causando al risa de ambos.

Por otro lado, Cana se acercaba a un peliazul, con un extraño Tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

—Jellal, el fregadero se tapó otra vez.

—No llamare al fontanero, Cana.

Lucy llego al lado de las chicas, mientras que Jellal se acercaba a Erza. —Erza, ¿Leíste la nota del banco?

—¿Cuántas veces te dije, que nada de negocios en la hora de trabajo?

—Loke de León vendrá esta noche.

Erza dejo de pintarse sus labios —¿¡Y eso qué!?.

—Esto no se arreglara solo, no hablas conmigo luego del show, no hablas conmigo antes del show, es como si me evitaras.

—No me divorcié para pasar más tiempo contigo —Y pasó esquivándolo por el lado, dirigiéndose a unas prendas de ropa que estaban colgadas.

—Puede ser que ya no sea el Sr. Scarlet, pero sigo siendo el dueño de este lugar.

Erza lo miro —¿Sr. Scarlet? Eso es tan excitante —Y sonrió.

—Genial, pero no pagaras las cuentas.

Fried arreglaba el largo pelo de Juvia, cuando Lucy los interrumpe —¿Disculpa? Estoy buscando a Erza —Fried solo apunto con su cabeza en la dirección en donde se encontraba la peliroja.

Lucy avanzó hacia el lugar —Hola, ¿Tú eres Erza?

Erza se arreglaba su maquillaje —¿Y estas en mi espejo por qué…?

Lucy se enderezó hacia atrás —Oh, lo siento, ¿Sabes?, soy amiga de Natsu y estoy buscando trabajo.

—¿Y dónde bailaste?

Lucy se puso nerviosa —En casa, casi siempre, pero…pero puedo moverme.

Erza sonrió y apunto hacia Fried —De acuerdo, dale tu nombre y teléfono a Fried y te llamara para la próxima audición.

—¿Y eso cuándo será?

—¡Fried! ¿Dónde rayos esta Lisanna?

Con pinches en la boca responde —No lo sé, llega tarde otra vez.

Lucy miró a Erza —Ah, jamás llego tarde, nunca.

—Bien esto es genial —Fried se acercó a Lucy —Escucha Cariño, intentamos salir a escena ¿Ok? —Y la comenzó a dirigir hacia las escaleras —¿Podrías volver en otro momento?

—Jamás, había visto algo así en mi vida y quiero formar parte de esto.

La tomó de los hombros —Muy entusiasta, poco oportuna. Okey, deja tu número a Natsu, el amigo que mencionas. ¿De acuerdo?, y te llamaremos, lo prometo.

Erza solo miraba por el espejo. Y luego se acercó a Fried —¿Me ayudas con esto?

Lucy al darse vuelta para irse chocó con una albina de pelo corto, botando las cosas de Lucy —Hola —Saludo la albina.

—Lo siento

—¡Oh por Dios, Lisanna! —La aludida se sacó las gafas de sol, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color azul —¿Sabes? puedes que no lo creas, pero con Fried estábamos hablando de ti. Y él dijo.

—Yo dije, es una pena que Lisanna no esté aquí, para el número de apertura, pero sería genial que se presentase para el siguiente acto.

Lisanna solo mostro sus manos —Manos y uñas —Y comenzó a sacarse su abrigo de piel —Me llevo mucho tiempo.

—Y llevara más tiempo encontrar un nuevo trabajo cuando te despida —Secundó Erza.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Prepárate! —Lo que aparentemente dijo Fried, ya que aún tenía pinches en su boca.

Lisanna solo se miraba en el espejo y al ver a Lucy le dijo —Oye, tráeme un Martini extra seco sin hielo y tres aceitunas.

Juvia que iba pasando por ahí, tocó los hombros de Lucy y le dijo a la albina —Ella no trabaja aquí Lisanna.

Dejo de pintarse sus labios —Entonces no está ocupada —Y Juvia se va —No está bien observar, ¿Nadie te lo dijo? —Le dijo agriamente a Lucy.

—Eres tan hermosa.

—En ese caso, puedes quedarte aquí, y seguir observándome —Y comenzó a delinearse los ojos.

—Nadie jamás lo diría.

Lisanna harta tiró sus cosas al modular y fijo su azulada mirada a la rubia —¿¡Diría qué!?

—Que eres hombre.

Y se va del lugar dejándolo inundado de risas llenas de burla hacia la albina. Levy se acercó al modular de Lisanna —¿Me prestas esto? —Tomando un delineador.

—¡Rayos, Levy! ¡No toques mis cosas!


	3. 3-Brillo especial y más

FAIRY TAIL

3

.

.

.

—¡Hey mesera! ¿Dónde está mi trago?—En la parte de los clientes había un gran alboroto, un hombre llamaba a la pobre peliblanca que andaba un tanto alborotada por tantos pedidos.

—1 segundo —Le respondió la albina, ya que le estaba tomando una ordena otro cliente.

Lucy al ver esto se quita su bolso y chaqueta con la intención de ayudar, puesto que sentía esa necesidad. Tomando una bandeja de dirigió hacia el cliente que estaba molesto.

—Enseguida vuelvo ¿Si? —Tomando las copas se dirigió hacia la barra, donde estaba Natsu —Un tequila, y…—Se giró apuntando con su cabeza en dirección hacia el hombre —Quiere un…cosmo —Susurró lo último.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Natsu la miro interrogante, pero aun así no borraba su perfecta y hermosa sonrisa.

Lucy lo miro —Una noche, si no soy 20 veces mejor que pechos sin cerebro, no me pagues.

Natsu solo atino a dar vuelta en el aire un vaso que tenía en su mano. Minutos después apareció Lucy vistiendo un traje que cubría solo sus pechos, vientre y cadera, además de usar tacos. Cada orden que recibía la tomaba con una brillante sonrisa. Natsu solo la miraba de lejos, notándose un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el escenario comenzó un show, una peliazul bajaba por la cortina de perlas, hasta llegar al suelo. Comenzando un baile, luego e unos cuantos pasos la acompañaron dos bailarinas más, Lucy seguía en su "trabajo" de repartir y recibir órdenes de los clientes.

Mientras que en la barra estaba Erza y Fried, claro, también Natsu, ya que era su lugar de trabajo.

—¿No es la chica que estaba en bambalinas ayer? —Preguntó curiosamente Erza mientras la veía servir con elegancia.

—Claro que si —Respondió el peliverde.

—Oye Natsu —Dejo su copa en la barra —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia ella, notándose de nuevo ese brillo especial, casi imperceptible —Necesitaba trabajar, así que…ella, es la nueva mesera.

Erza esbozó una sonrisa —¿Y cuándo te nombre jefe de personal?

—Simplemente busco una bandeja y empezó a trabajar.

Fried casi escupe su trago —¿Enserio?

—Su nombre es Lucy.

—Lucy….—La peliroja dueña del gran busto la miró de cuenta nueva —¡Oye Lucy! —Y le hizo una seña para que fuera a su lado.

La rubia camino con gran elegancia hacia Erza.

—Eso está bien, pero levanta los pechos —Y sin permiso se los tocó y "arregló" —Debes mostrarlos para estar aquí. —Lucy solo la miraba confundida y algo avergonzada. Miro a Natsu, que como siempre sonreía, Erza habló —Y jamás actúes a mi espalda.

—Si señora —Y sonrió dándose la media vuelta.

—Y jamás vuelvas a decirme señora.

—Si señor…..eh digo señora, digo Er….

—Aléjate de mí vista.

Lucy solo sonrió un poco más, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Y continuó con su trabajo.

Erza tomó asiento al lado de Fried —¿Señora? ¿Qué soy, mi madre?.

Fried hizo una mueca —Sí, señora —Causando una risa por parte de ambos.

Natsu ajeno a todo ello, solo miraba a Lucy, sin entender el por qué no podía alejar su vista de ella, al solo mirarla algo de movía en su interior, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de que ella estuviera siempre a su lado, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que de un momento a otro Lucy le estaba sonriendo, percatándose de aquello le sonríe de vuelta, y vuelve a su trabajo.

Por tanto la peliazul, Juvia, continuaba con su show, era referente a las joyas, por tanto estaba rodeada de ellas, se movía con elegancia y agilidad, era tan contagioso o solo para Lucy que en movimientos que nadie veía continuaba con la canción.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de cierto cliente que resaltaba de los demás —Disculpa, Whisky en las rocas y una botella de la mejor champagne para la mesa y….le dirías a Lisanna que estoy aquí.

Lucy escuchaba atentamente —¿Y tú eres?

El hombre solo sonrió acomodándose sus gafas, tendió una tarjeta plateada sobre la mesa —Miembro desde el 91, Loke de León. ¿Y tú eres?.

—Lucy —respondió, para poder continuar con su camino.

—Lucy….—Susurró con una sonrisa coqueta.

Mientras tanto detrás de escenario Fried fumaba un cigarro cuando a su lado aparece Lisanna abrochándose los sostenes —¡Aquí estoy!.

—Llegas tarde a una cita muy importante. Juvia tomo tu lugar —Lisanna lo miro con cara de no creerle hasta que miro hacia el escenario, comprobando que era verdad. Y posiblemente a solo vista lo estaba disfrutando. De reojo miro como Lucy pasaba por entre las mesas con la bandeja en alto.

—¿Qué hace esa mesera aquí? —Preguntó a Fried mientas arreglaba sus joyas de la muñeca. —Quiero a esa perra fuera, ahora —Aun recordaba cuando le había dicho que era un hombre, desde ese momento le guardo rencor.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?

—Me dijo que parecía un travesti —Le reclamó, mientras arreglaba su parte delantera del sostén.

—No creo que sea la primera vez que pase.

Haciendo caso omiso, solo atinó a gritarle al chico que estaba a cargo de las luces —¡Enfócame! —Se colocó una piel blanca por los hombros y salió a escena.

—¡Lisanna! ¿Qué haces?

Más Lisanna solo salió a escena, jodiendo….quiero decir, "formando" parte del show. Comenzó a avanzar mientras le tiraba su piel a Juvia, dejándola momentáneamente de lado. Juvia solo miro con disgusto pero una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus frágiles labios. Se ganó al lado de Lisanna y comenzó a bailar, dejándola atrás, pero luego la albina paso a adelante. Las demás bailarinas aparecieron por detrás de la cortina, y todas seguían el baile. Cabe mencionar que Lucy estaba haciendo parte de la coreografía, mientras serbia un líquido rojo a una clienta.

En el escenario se mantenía una pelea, ¡Quiero decir! "un baile de dos sincronizado", por parte de la albina y peliazul, pero más que un baile sincronizado a la vista de todos, era una pelea, en quien destacaba más.

_Lucy se encontraba cantando encima de un pequeño escenario redondo que daba vueltas, cantaba, mientras que sus compañeros de trabajo hacían movimientos a los pies de ella, ella era la gran artista._

Los aplausos de escucharon, y la sacaron de su ensoñación, ellas estaban arriba, ella….estaba abajo, aún faltaba para por fin subir a ese escenario.

—¿Luce?, ¿Luce? —Natsu llamaba en vano a Lucy, sin recibir respuesta por parte de ella, con un dedo acaricio suavemente el níveo hombro de la chica —Luce, ¿Qué necesitas?

Lucy pareció despertar de su trance —Whisky en las rocas, y una champagne.

—Y mantenla llena —Natsu leía la tarjeta, con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, ¿Viene con frecuencia?

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia Loke, quien saludaba amistosamente a Jellal.

—Loke de León, bienes raíces, la cita de Lisanna esta semana.

Lucy miro al escenario, las luces se encontraban apagadas —Quiero estar allí arriba, quiero hacerlo.

—La pregunta es...¿Tienes talento? — Y devuelta a lo mismo, no podía apartar su mirada de ella.

—Si lo tengo.

—¿Segura?

—Si

—¿Por completo?

—¡Si!

—Bien…porque te toca —Y dirigiendo la vista hacia abajo, los tragos ya estaban servidos, ¿En qué momento?, pues…solo Natsu lo sabía.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Lucy cada día leía sobre la historia del Burlesque, sobre sus orígenes, bailes, famosos, etc, esperaba algún día subir al escenario de Fairy Tail y lucirse. Así también pasó con rapidez su trabajo, cada día Fairy Tail se llenaba más de gente, lo que significaba para ella, el doble de trabajo, además de darse cuenta de que Natsu tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, dirigidos solo hacia ella.

Hoy en una nueva noche, Lisanna abría con un show solo de ella, sus movimientos eran sensuales, acorde con la canción, su traje era un transparente de color negro, solo cubriendo lo necesario, detrás de ella aparecieron tres bailarinas más, una de ellas era Cana.

En el despacho de Erza, se encontraba con Lokey Jellal, haciendo negocios.

—Es simple, me hago cargo de tus deudas, compro el lugar, pago un millón de dólares, quinientos cada uno —Le entregaba un papel bajo la mirada seria de Jellal.

La peliroja los recibió con nerviosismo —¿Dónde está la sociedad en esto? —Dirigió su vista hacia el peliazul —Dijiste que sería una sociedad.

—¿Qué hay de la sociedad? —Pregunto rápidamente Jellal.

—Las sociedades realmente no van conmigo —Erza pone de pie—Y ese trato, es….

—Muy generoso —Continuo Jellal, mientras miraba a su ex mujer.

—Bien...porque esa es mi oferta final.

La dueña de los grande atributos lo miro desafiante y cruzando sus brazos dijo —¿Sabes?, no me incumbe….¿Pero por qué deseas tanto este lugar? —_Algo raro sucede aquí…_

—Me gusta, cuando algo me gusta lo compro, siempre fui así desde niño.

—Debiste haber sido muy popular en el arenero.

Jellal tenía una mirada impredecible, a lo cual Loke sonrió con desconfianza —Me fue bien.

—Sabes qué hacer con el dinero Erza.

—¿Sabes qué hacer con el dinero, Jellal?

Se puso de pie, igualando a Erza —No empieces.

—Yo no empecé.

Al igual que la ex pareja se paró de su asiento, pues el ambiente se estaba haciendo algo incómodo —Como yo lo veo, estas en aprietos y yo, en posición de ayudar. Lo hacemos bien, y todos podemos ganar. Recuerda que debes cancelar una hipoteca el primero.

La peliroja dirigió su mirada hacia Jellal, era totalmente de desconcierto —¿También le dijiste que me he tatuado el trasero?

—No, solo son negocios.

Erza suspiró estaba harta, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no hacía algo pronto, perdería su amado club, pero no confiaba en Loke.

—Si no hacemos algo pronto, no creo que se presente otra oportunidad así. Así que tómala.

Erza se dio media vuelta volviendo detrás de su escritorio, observando una fotografía de toda "su familia". En el reflejo se podía observar su cara triste, afligida, Loke tenía una mirada venenosa, se notaba a kilómetros que no daría su brazo a torcer.

Luego de un silencio sepulcral Erza respondió.

—No.

—Quiso decir, ahora no.

—No, no, ahora no es ahora no, Jellal, no, significa no.

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el exterior Lucy iba con la bandeja a punto de abrir la puerta del despacho de la peliroja. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la riña.

—Loke, no me importa lo que ofrezcas, mi club no está en venta.

—La oferta sigue en pie —Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir.

—Gracias.

Al tiempo en que Lucy se retira, Loke sale del despacho —Nos vemos en el arenero —Y cierra la puerta.

El escenario seguía siendo de Lisanna, su show cada vez era más sensual, pero al fin dio término.

En bambalinas las chicas tenían un alboroto de lo más grande, más Lisanna era ajena a todo aquello.

—A beber chicas —Llamó Lucy mientras repartía los tragos una por una —Aquí tienen.

Luego de terminar, llego Erza a su lado —¿Cuál es de Lisanna?

—Ambos —Lissana al escuchar su nombre se pone de pie y se dirige hacia ellas.

—Rayos —Toma los dos tragos.

—Ese es mi trago —Informó con cierto fastidio la albina.

—Un brindis por ti, Liss —Y se tomó rápidamente el líquido. Secundado del otro, sentía el líquido recorrer y quemar su garganta — Bien, tengo mi cuota, debes cambiarte, tú sigues.

—¿Quién eres, mi madre? —Y se retira dejando con las palabras en la boca a Erza. Más solo se dirigió hacia Fried, que arreglaba unos cuantos trajes.

—Por si no lo notaste, Jellal hablaba con Loke de León.

—Sí, porque Loke quiere comprar mi club.

—Santo cielo.

Lucy se dirigió hacia ambos —Erza, quizás que no sea oportuno —Ambos amigos dieron un suspiro de resignación —Y estas ocupada y no quiero interrumpir ni nada de eso, pero…—Fue interrumpida por Fried.

—¡Escuchen! ¿Alguien habló con Laxus sobre las nuevas canciones?

Lucy aprovechó —De eso quería hablar, canciones, todas hacen sincronización del acto…

—Excepto Erza.

—Excepto Erza, pero no sería mejor, si las chicas cantaran…de verdad.

—No, no…

—Sería mejor…..fantástico ver…

Una corrida de ropa se abrió en dos dejando ver el reconocible perlo de Fried —Cariño, vienen aquí, a ver como bailan las chicas y escuchar, a las cantantes, más grandes —Lucy intentaba replicar.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo, pero…—Más solo Fried dejo de ser visible.—Pienso en la forma de hacerlo mejor, y …. No entiendo porque no intentar algo…

—¿Sabes por qué no entiendes? Porque no te da el intelecto.

A la rubia le dolió un poco ese comentario, pues Erza era algo…..no sensible —Realmente no entiendo lo que dices, déjame intentarlo…

—No, no, no, ¡Lucy, Lucy!, no, no —Pero provocaba que Lucy hablara más y más, haciendo inútil el esfuerzo de callarla, hasta que no tuvo más opción que taparle la boca —¡Basta!.

—Ok —Fried llego por detrás de la rubia.

—Llévatela de aquí.

—Vamos, vamos —Y comenzó a dirigirla fuera de la vista de Erza. —Vete de aquí, vuelve a tu trabajo y gracia por tu visita.

Erza solo seguía acomodando la ropa —Bien de acuerdo, este no es para cualquiera.

El peliverde hizo la misma acción de abrir la ropa como si fueran cortinas —¡Te ves tan hermosa así!.

Erza comenzó a reír como loca desquiciada.

—No tengo palabras…

—¡Y tú eres un mentiroso!

—Enserio

—¡No cambiaras! —Haciendo impulso con el fierro de donde colgaba la ropa, Fried coloco sus piernas en la cadera de Erza.

El trabajo ya había terminado, había sido agotador, Lucy estuvo algo distraída después de "la conversación" que tuvo con Erza, sus comentarios le habían dolido. _Si tan solo me escuchara…_

Iba llegando a su departamento y a medida que se hacía más visible, notó como la puerta de este estaba abierta.

Con desesperación entro a el.


	4. 4-Quiero que te quedes

FAIRY TAIL

4

.

.

.

Observó el interior y todo estaba desordenado, es como si un torbellino hubiera arrasado con todo, la desesperación la comenzó a invadir, y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Por su cabeza pasó el dinero que tenía guardado y corrió hacia el baño, pero del dinero solo encontró la bolsa en el que lo guardaba.

—¡Maldición!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control alguno, camino lentamente hacia su cama y vio su foto tan preciada, ella y su madre, estaba rota en el suelo, por suerte solo el marco y vidrio. La foto seguía intacta.

.

.

.

Podíamos apreciar cómo Natsu bajaba la velocidad de su moto, antes de parar por completo, y en la entrada del edificio donde vivía vio a una rubia. Lucy.

—¿Luce?

Le pareció raro verla ahí, sola a la intemperie, y lo que más le encabronaba era que en sus hermoso ojos chocolate había rastros de lágrimas. Pasaron por el interior del edificio llegando al departamento número 316.

—Adelante —Lucy caminaba ida, y lentamente —Siéntate y preparare unos tragos ¿Bien? —Pasó por el lado de Lucy y prendió las luces, dejando ver un producido departamento, contenía una gran variedad de cuadros, muebles, etc, pero lo que más destacaba era un sillón en medio del lugar y detrás de estas dos puertas —¡Ah! Ten, llama a quien quieras, no hay problema —Le tendió el teléfono, Lucy lo recibió con sus manos temblorosas —Larga distancia, lo que sea.

Y se alejó para preparar unos tragos, Lucy miro dudosa el objeto, intentó marcar un número, el de Loreta, pero encontró que lo mejor sería no llamarla. —No puedo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Comenzó a deslizar su casaca de cuero por sus trabajados brazos.

—No tengo a nadie.

—¿No?, ¿No tienes padres?, ¿Hermanos? ¿Tías, tíos? ¿A nadie?

Tardó en responder un poco —A nadie.

Natsu alzó su mirada, encontrándose con la de ella, chocolate y oliva juntos, por el cuerpo de Natsu de nuevo comenzó a aparecer ese sentimiento de querer protegerla.

—Entonces no viniste por el teléfono.

Lucy volvió a soltar lágrimas, causando el nerviosismo del pelirosa, que rápidamente se acercó a ella, tomándola por los brazos —No, basta, basta, todo saldrá bien, puede dormir aquí —Pero solo provocó que Lucy llorara con más intensidad —Tan solo….Luce deja de llorar. ¿De acuerdo? —Retrocedió un poco, llegando a una mesita que con anterioridad había dejado las copas con alcohol —Dame el teléfono —E hizo el cambio.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro antes de beber el líquido de la copa, sitió como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta, pero siguió tomándolo.

—¿Mejor?

Lucy comenzó a mover su pierna con nerviosismo y rapidez —Solo por hoy, hasta calmarme y decidir qué haré.

_No quiero que te vayas…_—Hecho.

Las horas pasaron hasta que la noche ya estaba cayendo en más profundidad. Ambos se encontraban a una distancia mayor. Lucy se encontraba en aquel sillón rojo, mientras que Nastu estaba en su habitación, con la puerta abierta, tocaba en un pequeño teclado una melodía lenta, una melodía que producía tranquilidad.

—Es hermosa. ¿Quién la escribió?

Natsu dudó un momento —Yo lo hice.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?. Natsu es…muy hermosa.

Natsu reanudó la melodía —Gracias.

—¿Tienes más?

—Si. Pero no para escuchar.

—Oye Natsu ¿Por qué dejaste Kentucky?

Un sentimiento de melancolía lo inundo, recordar su pasado, recordar todo lo que tuvo que soportar producía un escalofrío en su interior y sacar ese tema a flote era algo que había prometido no hacer— ¿Por qué dejaste Iowa?

—Miraba a mi alrededor y me daba cuenta que nadie tenía la vida que yo…deseaba.

—Exacto.

—Oye Natsu —Lo miró, sus rebeldes cabellos lo hacían ver sexy, percibió su mirada, indicándole que la escuchaba —Me alegra no tener que estar sola esta noche.

El pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre —Duerme un poco.

El día comenzaba con una torrencial lluvia, y un rayo retumbó despertando a un cansado Natsu. Cansinamente y con pereza se comenzó a vestir utilizando solo una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y unos jeans. Camino hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla acaricio su cuello, atravesando por fin la puerta recibió un saludo por parte de Lucy.

—Buenos días. ¿Café?

—Negro...—Tomó asiento pero al dirigir su vista hacia Lucy, sus ojos se agrandaron al verla solo con una polera que le tapaba lo justo y necesario….—Como mi alma…..—_Es tan….¿Follable?._

—Me tomé la libertad de preparar el desayuno, espero que no te importe, es lo menos que podía hacer.

—Huele genial.

Lucy captó unas cuántas fotos al costado de la mesa, en las cuales aparecía Natsu junto a los chicos del bar y una peli plateada.

—Es hermosa ¿Tú hermana?

—Mi novia.

Lucy se sorprendió —¿No eres gay?

Natsu lanzó una sonora carcajada, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse, luego de eso miro seriamente a Lucy —¿Pensaste que era gay?

—Si

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, por tu aspecto, el delineador.

—¡Hey! Mi cabello es natural, además es un aspecto normal, trabajo en un club, a Erza le gusta.

La rubia comenzó a sentir una vergüenza muy grande —De acuerdo….iré a vestirme —Corrió torpemente hasta su ropa.

—Probablemente.

—Entonces dime…¿Dónde está tu novia? —Comenzó a deslizar un delgado sweter por su cuerpo.

—En Nueva York —Se dio vuelta para estar cara a acara con Lucy —Actúa en teatro.

—Ahora que sé que no eres gay….—Comenzó a deslizar sus pantalones por sus bellas piernas —Y estas comprometido me siento mal por haber venido aquí en primer lugar.—Al acomodar sus pantalones tropezó y cayó, botando consigo una lámpara. Siendo observada por la divertida mirada de Natsu, se paró rápidamente.

—Estoy bien…estoy bien. Me iré de aquí de inmediato.

—Espera Luce…..—Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su lado —No tienes que marcharte.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales —Pero está diluviando afuera.

—Tengo un plan. Podrías abrirme la puerta —Tomó sus cosas, maleta y bolso. Acto que Natsu hizo, aunque con desgano la miro, realmente no quería que ella se fuera. Había pasado una noche cálida con su compañía en la noche —Gracias.

—De nada.

—Nos veremos en el club.

Al salir del edificio, el viento la cubrió, realmente el tiempo estaba malo, tomo un par de periódicos, y camino hacia la acerca, aunque claro no se dio cuenta de que Natsu la estaba observando.

Caminó solo un poco hasta una banca, y una parada de buses, y quedó ahí esperando hasta que pasara un autobús.

—¡Luce! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos vuelve a entrar! —El pelirosa había salido para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Aunque había salido solo como se había levantado, solo la polera y jeans, sin calzado.

—¡No, Natsu! ¡Estoy bien!

—¡Esta diluviando!

Lucy que ya estaba toda empapada le contestó —Solo es agua, no te preocupes.

En la frente del pelirosa se podía notar claramente una venita saliente, esa jodida chica, que irónicamente lo traía loco lo estaba encabronando —Maldición…—Y salió hasta llegar donde ella, mojándose en el camino —Pon tu trasero de vuelta en mi casa.

—Hiciste demasiado, déjame tranquila. Estoy bien.

Y sí, definitivamente lo estaba jodiendo —De acuerdo….de acuerdo. ¡Bien!, aquí vamos.

Y la tomó al estilo nupcial, causando un pequeño grito por parte de ella. Atravesó todo el vestíbulo con ella en brazos, hasta que llego a su departamento, abriendo de una patada la puerta, una vez dentro la bajo, bajo los reclamos de esta.

—¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—Relájate….no tienes a donde ir, y yo tengo lugar —Dejo los bolsos de Lucy en el suelo —Te guste o no te quedaras aquí unos días más.

Ambos quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, hasta que ese momento se interrumpió por el celular del chico.

—Hola Yukino. ¿Enserio?, genial.


	5. 5-Es por su bien

Fairy Tail

5

.

.

.

Otro día comenzaba en el club, como siempre cada uno con un trabajo designado, estaban preparando cada rincón de Fairy Tail para abrir en la noche, e incluso la banda estaba ensayando, donde en la guitarra se encontraba un chico peliazul, Gray con el torso desnudo.

Erza entraba al aseo, estaba algo cansada y hacia un buen rato que necesitaba una mirada en un espejo. Al ganarse frente al espejo, por este nota unos pies, perteneciente a un cuerpo que estaba dentro de uno de los baños.

—¿Juvia?

—Si —Y abriendo la puerta aparece Juvia, lucía un aspecto mustio, su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía pequeños caminos salados por sus mejillas.

—Oh Dios, por favor ¿No tendrás influenza? —Pero su mirada cambió brutalmente cuando Juvia niega con la cabeza y se toca su vientre —Oh por Dios, dime que sí.

La peliazul avanzó hacia el lavabo, apoyándose en este. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, como el no tener el apoyo de Gray, como la posibilidad de dejar el club, muchas cosas se enredaban en su mente.

—No entiendo por qué le dicen mal estar matutino, y te ocurre en cualquier momento del día.

—¿Le dijiste a Gray?

—No, todavía no.

—Bien cariño…sabes que en algún momento lo notará.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida —Es un hombre, no lo notará hasta que mi vientre bloqueé el televisor, es despistado e incluso igual o más que Natsu.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás?

—No lo sé Erza, no lo sé —Y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos —Estoy asustada.

Erza extendió sus brazos, atrapándola en un protector abrazó, le tenía un cariño especial, a ella y a todos —Oh cariño, no debes estarlo. Lo que decidas estará bien ¿De acuerdo? —Se separaron y Juvia asintió con su cabeza —Pero debes decirle a Gray.

—Mientras no se lo diga, mientras él no se entere, puedo imaginar que se emocionará al saberlo.

—Le encantará ¿Bromeas?, le encantará —Y volvió a abrazarla. _Espero que no se lo tome a mal…_ —y si no, no te preocupes cariño, yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelva a tener hijos….nunca más.

.

.

.

Pasado ya medio día, Erza y Fried se encontraban frente al escenario, evaluando a las candidatas para entrar a Fairy Tail. Erza solo miraba sin gustarle ninguna pisca de nada de lo que veía.

—¡Excelente!—Fried paró la música para dirigirse a las cinco chicas que estaban en el escenario —Estuvieron genial, muchas gracias chicas —La peliroja solo levantó su mano derecha en señal de despedida.

—¿Qué pasó con las grandes bailarinas?

—Están bailando con las estrellas.

—Llama a André y pregúntale, tal vez conozca a alguien —Y bebió un largo trago de quizás que cosa, solo ella sabía lo que tomaba.

—Okey —Fried comenzó a ver perfiles de más candidatas —No me gusta, no me gusta.

—No me gusta ninguna y ella es la mejor.

—Lo sé.

De un momento a otro la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, troleada de Laxus quizás, pero ambos al levantar su vista vieron a Lucy bailando en el escenario.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Preguntó la peliroja con cara de no mucho agrado.

—Creo que adicionando.

Erza se da media vuelta, para gritar a Laxus que estaba en lo alto del club —¡Oye Laxus! Córtalo.

Y el rubio obedeció de inmediato.

Lucy seguía con su sensual baile pero al ver que la música paró, con ella lo hizo —Oye…un segundo, puedo hacerlo.

—Y eres un encanto por creer que tú puedes.

—¿Dime que estás buscando?

—Estoy buscando a quien siga la rutina —De un momento a otro Erza se para, dispuesta a irse del lugar.

—¿¡Disculpa!? —Lucy ya estaba entrando en una crisis, odiaba que la peliroja no le tomara atención.

—No…

—¡Te estoy hablando!

Erza rápidamente se voltea. —Oh rayos….—Murmura Fried.

—Dime que quieres que haga.

—¡No puedo decírtelo —Comenzó a avanzar hasta el mismo lugar en el que estaba —Nadie puede decírtelo! ¡Debes hacerme creer que el escenario te pertenece, que eres parte del escenario, y que nadie te lo quitará! ¡Así es como funciona! ¿¡Quieres mostrarme!? ¡Muéstramelo!

—De acuerdo —Comenzó a mover uno de sus pies y piernas con impotencia —¿Qué número quieres ver?, conozco todos los números.

—¡Conoces todos los números! —Su voz sonó con cierta burla que terminó por colmar la gran paciencia de la rubia.

—¿¡Cuál quieres ver!?

La peliroja sorprendida por tal agresividad respondió rápidamente —Wagon Wheel Watusi.

De uno de los lados entraron Juvia y Cana, mientras conversaban, pero pararon al ver a la rubia en el escenario.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Lisanna llegó al lado de las chicas.

La música comenzó a sonar. Natsu iba cagando una caja de licor cuando la ve en el escenario, cambiando su vista de tu trayecto hasta el bien formado cuerpo de la chica. Lucy comenzó a mover su trasero y piernas, para luego afirmarse en la silla que la acompañaba, sus manos se unieron al acorde baile bajo la mirada de los presentes, habían miradas de impresión y envidia. Luego de unos cuantos movimientos dio por terminado su baile.

Natsu sonrió, Juvia asintió y Lisanna ninguneó.

—No pude quitarle la vista —Murmuró Fried a Erza.

—Inténtalo —Ahora dirigiéndose a Lucy le dijo —Te fuiste de ritmo la última mitad —Causando un suspiro de fastidio en la aludida.

—¡Vamos Erza! ¡Vamos! Yo…yo…yo practicaré hasta sangrar, sé que puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo mejorar.

La peliroja derrotada totalmente dijo —Ay mejores bailarinas —Comento a su acompañante peliverde, mientras Lucy aún hablaba. _¿Es que esta chica nunca se calla?_

A decir verdad a Fried si le había gustado el baile, sobre todo la forma de desenlazarse de la rubia —Bueno, dile muchas gracias y despídela.

—Dame una oportunidad. Por Dios te lo juro, no te decepcionaré. ¿Nunca nadie te dio una oportunidad? Por favor deseo tanto hacerlo, si me das la oportunidad….

Y la paciencia de Erza rebaso por millones la paciencia —¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Dios! Tienes el trabajo.

Una sonrisa adornó la pálida cara de Lucy. Unos pequeños pero emocionantes aplausos se escucharon por el lugar. Era Juvia.

Más la cara de perra de Lisanna acabó con el momento, aun tenia rencor, pero ahora sentía envidia total —¿Qué te emociona tanto? Sera tú reemplazo —Juvia dejó de aplaudir y solo hizo una mueca en su adorable cara.

—Gracias no…no lo lamentaras.

—Lamentaré tanto esto —Tomó su copa y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Fried subió al escenario y se acercó a la rubia, tomando un mechón de su pelo le dijo —Luce es…

—Natsu dice mal mi nombre, no más comentarios.

—Esto es el país de las maravillas, nos vemos arriba en cinco —Y se va sin antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Natsu comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras aplaudía, causando una sonrisa en Lucy.

—Bueno….lamento no avisarte con tiempo, pero…¡Renuncio!.

Natsu apretó su mandíbula, estaba tenso _es por su bien, es por su bien, joder Natsu, es por su bien…_—Esta bien —Y sonrió, fingidamente.

—Y…con mi aumento, saldré de tu sofá en breve.

Luego de unos cuantos gritillos salió del escenario por el mismo camino que tomó Fried anteriormente, dejando solo a Natsu en medio del lugar.

_Es por su propio bien…_


	6. 6-Lección de maquillaje

Fairy Tail

6

.

.

.

Las puertas de bambalinas se abrieron con emoción de estas apareció Fried seguido por Lucy, ambos caminaban por toneladas y toneladas de trajes deteniéndose en algunos sectores, en donde primero le entrego.

—Aquí vamos, Corset negro, primer número —Se lo entrega y sigue caminando, solo un poco, para luego detenerse —Segundo número Wagon Wheel Watusi, usa esto —Posterior a entregarle un corset celeste, le entrego uno colo crema —El farosqui, para el tercer número. Y este es para Miss Otis —Y le entrega una pistola gigante de plástico cubierta de brillo dorado —Y recuerda esto —Se dio vuelta para mirar a la cara de la rubia, pero demasiado tarde —No aprietes el gati…—Y papelitos de diminuto tamaño salieron directo a la cara de Fried.

Lucy hizo una mueca de diversión —Lo siento…. —Y ambos comenzaron a reír.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, en las bodegas de Fairy Tail, un pelirosa, Natsu, estaba en medio de aquella escasa luz que cubría el lugar, su mirada se encontraba perdida, vacía, mustia, mirando solo un punto fijo, a la nada.

Fugaces imágenes de la rubia venían a su mente, sacándole pequeñas sonrisas, los pequeños y pocos momentos junto a ella, le sacaban de su marchita ensoñación, cambiándola por una de felicidad, pero aun así no podía oprimir los sentimientos negativos. Una palmada lo sacó de su mundo onírico.

—Pareces zombie, cabeza de lava.

—Silencio, estrella porno, mejor ve a ensayar con la banda —Cuando Gray se retiró, prosiguió clasificando los alcoholes concentrándose más en su trabajo —Cabrón….

.

.

.

Los días pasaban así conllevando a la rutina de Lucy, cuando caminaba en maza junto a los habitantes de L.A ensayaba movimientos de brazo, manos y cuerpo, en plena vía pública, consiguiendo que los peatones la miraran con cierta curiosidad. Las tardes se la pasaba ensayando junto a las demás chicas, incluso estaba en el club antes de que abrieran e incluso llegaran los demás, quería superarse, quería que Erza se sintiera orgullosa de ella. Cada día de cada semana y mes pasaba en la misma rutina, haciéndose cada vez notar, y en cada espectáculo daba lo mejor de sí. En algunos momentos era observada por Erza pero no le daba mucha importancia, o simplemente no se daba cuenta.

—Te gusta, admitelo. —Afirmó Fried, una vez que Erza se detuvo a su lado.

La peliroja miraba curiosa el escenario —No, no ¿Sabes qué?, llama la atención.

—Mham.

—No armoniza.

—¿Una chica que no armoniza?, Que mal…

—El comentario no te queda —Y se retiró del lado del peliverde.

Del escenario comenzaron a salir las bailarinas, acercándosele primero Cana, que ya venia con una botella en la mano.

—¿Has visto mis zapatos?

—Aquí tienes. No puedes perderlos ¿Okey?

Luego se le acercó Lucy.

—¿Cómo estás? —Comenzó a arreglar una bata de color blanca para luego colocarla en los suaves hombros de la rubia.

—Mis pechos llegan a las orejas, y los tacos están a un kilómetro de mi trasero, mis pestañas son tan gruesas que podrían crear una ventisca —Comenzó a sacarse los grandes aros de sus orejas para luego mirar a Fried.

—Es divertido ser mujer —Bromeó este —Vamos, vamos.

—Si.

Las luces del arco de Fairy Tail se apagaron, indicando de que la noche ya estaba entrando en su fase culminante, mientras dentro del local en bambalinas se encontraban todas las chicas preparándose para dar fin a su día de trabajo, Levy que estaba de pie habló.

—Hey, ¿Vamos por una pizza? —Recibió el asentimiento de todas.

—De acuerdo vamos.

Lucy se estaba peinando y susurró —Sí.

—Muero de hambre —Acotó Cana.

—Sí, yo también. Vamos. Tuve un día larguísimo.

La rubia estaba colocándose su abrigo para salir a la intemperie, mientras que las chicas ya habían bajado las escaleras, detuvo su acción. Las miro y luego se sacó su bolso, y se sentó frente a su cómoda, observándose al espejo, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente afligiéndola, estaba cansada, se sentía excluida, quizás no había comenzado bien con sus planes, suspiró. De una manera ida tomo un cepillito para delinear sus ojos, sin darse cuenta de que Erza estaba a su lado, comenzó la acción, el cepillito no marcaba bien, la peliroja decidió hablar.

—¿Dónde están todos?

Lucy paró en seco, colocándose nerviosa, la fuerte presencia de Erza ponía así a cualquiera —Ha…—dudó un momento —Fueron a comer pizza —La penetrante mirada castaña se encontró con la chocolate suya —No….no tenía hambre —Y de cuenta nueva comenzó a delinearse.

Erza no se movió, solo la miró —El cepillo no funciona porque es viejo.

—Bien….es el único que tengo.

La peliroja sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolso, y comenzó a abrirlo —Te prestaré el mío —Y se lo entrega.

—Gracias —Comenzó a untar el cepillo en el frasquito con la paste negra.

Erza suspiró pesadamente —De acuerdo escucha —Y aquí daría un sermón que no le había dado a nadie en su vida, solo a ella, lo sentía necesario, tomo asiento al lado de Lucy —Te ayudare. Debes mojarlo si quieres una línea pareja, cierra los ojos —La rubia obedeció, comenzó a sentir una calidez proveniente de Erza —Cuando te aplicas maquillaje es como si fueras un artista —Pasaba delicadamente el cepillo en los delicados parpados de Lucy —Pero en vez de pintar un lienzo, pintas un rostro —Terminó, Lucy abrió los ojos y la quedo mirando expectante. Erza sonreía —Mi madre era modelo y era hermosa —Tomó otro cepillo, y comenzó a esparcir sombra en los parpados de la rubia, delicada, sutil —Alta, rubia, no como yo —Lucy la volvió a mirar, observando como los castaños ojos eran inundados de un hermoso brillo —Un cuerpo que detenía un camión —_bueno…ella no se queda atrás,_ pensó Lucy —Y tenía amigas, amigas preciosas, Colín y Shirley, y venían por la mañana, todas se maquillaban juntas antes de ir a trabajar arriba, teníamos una gran ventana en la parte trasera de la casa con una cornisa y ponían los espejo uno junto al otro —Con sus manos hacía gestos, imitando lo que ella decía, ambas sonreían —Y se maquillaban, tenían lápiz labial, rubor y era fabuloso y yo pensaba ¡Por Dios! No veo la hora de crecer para jugar con esto, ¿Nunca observaste a tu madre maquillarse? —Dio un último retoque a la cara, terminando el acto con un pinchón en la nariz de Lucy.

Lucy sonrió —Mi madre murió cuando tenía siete años —Erza abrió sus ojos sorprendida —Y esta es mi primera lección.

Erza tomó un cepillo labial y comenzó a pintar los rosados labios de Lucy —¿Sabes?, no serás la nueva por siempre —Terminó de pinar y sonrió, yéndose a un lado para que Lucy se mirara al espejo, era un cambio radical —Hermosa.


	7. 7-Si tú juegas, yo juego mejor

Fairy Tail 7

.

Otro día era un nuevo comienzo en el departamento de Natsu, pero para aquel pelirosa no comenzaba con una agradable sonrisa, precisamente se terminaba de duchar y que encontraba a cada lado de la ducha, ropa, lencería, y todo, pero jodidamente todo era de Lucy…buscando y buscando en el desorden de aquel baño…¡Bingo!, encontró su toalla, en el piso, usada y mojada. Cosa que le irritaba bastante.

Con un enojo, quizás no tan fingido enrollo la blanca toalla en su cintura, salió de ahí y fue camino hacia el living, donde dormía Lucy.

—Lucy —Bien, que la llamara ya por su nombre era raro, más la rubia no despertaba —¡Lucy!. Volviste a usar mi toalla…la encontré mojada y en el piso.

La rubia aun somnolienta se dio media vuelta en el sillón para encarar a Natsu, más cuando lo vio parado frente a ella, solo una toalla cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo se quedó sin habla, las gotas caían del extravagante y extraño cabello de su compañero deslizándose por el formado cuerpo terminando en el comienzo de la toalla, _jodidamente sexy_, pensó —Hmp, no lo sé…tal vez —Su voz era algo ronca, puesta aun no despertaba del todo.

El pelirosa se acercó más hacia la rubia para tomar un periódico —¿Buscaste apartamento?.

—Estuve buscando y todos superan los mil por mes.

—¿Cómo puedes ponerle un precio así a la privacidad? ¿Libertad? Tú baño tu cuarto, sus propias toallas limpias.

—Esta bien. Natsu entiendo.

El celular del chico comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa de ellos dos. Lucy lo miro, esperando a que siguiera regañándola y no fuera a contestar. Más Natsu retrocedió a su habitación, tomando el teléfono murmuró —Es Yukino —Tomando las puertas de su habitación las cerro —Hola nena.

Un buen rato había pasado ya, desde el momento interrumpido por la albina, Lucy estaba tomando una taza de café con su vista en el periódico —Hey, ¿Qué te parece Vernon?

De la habitación apareció Natsu a medio vestir, pues se estaba colocando una camisa de color azul, encaminándose hacia Lucy le dijo —Genial, si tuvieras un auto —Llego hacia la cafetera —Lo cierto es, que en Los Ángeles el auto va primero —Dejando la cafetera de lado y aun colocándose la camisa tomó el periódico en sus manos —Después de todo es donde vives. ¿Sabes? —Con su ya camisa puesta y la mirada iracunda de Lucy tomo asiento —Te diré que, lo soportaré, y dejaré que te quedes un poco más, mientras cooperes con la rentas, estaremos bien.

—Para el carro, hace un segundo me estabas echando… —Estaba literalmente explotando.

—Realmente no me gusta la toalla mojada, no me gusta la falta de privacidad…pero estas en problemas —Y su típica sonrisa surgió en su rostro —Y cuando un amigo está en problemas lo ayudo, así soy yo.

Lucy comenzó a jugar, apoyándose en la encimera preguntó —¿Y qué dice Yukino al respecto?

Rápidamente respondió —Nada, no ella…—Se estaba poniendo nervioso, odiaba esa faceta de Lucy —¿Qué diría?...¿Hola? —Sí, a veces podía ser un idiota —Creo que es todo.

Lucy tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse en la cara del pelirosa —¿Y?

—Y…extendieron su obra tres meses más, e invierte su salario en la renta y yo debo cubrir los gastos aquí, así que…entonces…si quieres ayudar y contribuir…

—¿Salvar tu trasero? —Interrumpió, ¡Punto para la rubia!.

—Ayudar.

Y Lucy estalló en carcajadas —Valla quien lo hubiera dicho, el gran Salamander pidiendo "ayuda" a una chica…se invirtieron los roles —Tomo su tasa y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña mesa —Un minuto me das todo, y al día siguiente soy la única cosa de pie entre tú y el desalojo —Poso la tasa en la mesa.

—Solo di sí o no.

De un rápido movimiento la rubia tomo asiento y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Natsu, le gustaba jugar, sobre todo con él —¿Qué propones exactamente?.

Sin titubeos respondió —Hermoso apartamento, cuarto de baño incluido.

—Te escucho —Y tomo asiento correctamente.

—Libre uso de la cocina.

—Continua.

—600 por mes, servicios incluidos.

—¿Armario?

—La mitad.

Ambos jugaban, la fémina tomó el periódico en sus manos y rápidamente leyó uno al azar —Escucha —Y comenzó a caminar sin alejarse de la mesa —Fabuloso apartamento con excelente vista —Avanzo hacia el sillón, obligando a que Natsu se diera la media vuelta para mirarla.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Todo el armario.

Lucy seguía caminando hasta que llego al marco de las puertas de la habitación —Quiero el cuarto.

Con pánico se levantó rápidamente —¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Mira esto! —Y volvió a leer —Sauna, Beverly Hill….

—Esta bien, quédate con mi cuarto —Lucy sonrió y tirando el periódico lejos comenzó a retroceder —¿Aceptas?.

—Oh Natsu, ¿Sabes?, soy una chica —Seguía retrocediendo, bajo la mirada de Natsu, este solo sonreía —Que cuando un amigo está en problemas….—Tomo los pomos de la puerta y los cerro lentamente —Lo ayudo, así soy yo —Y desapareció detrás del par de madera.

Natsu solo quedo ahí parado sin moverse, por unos minutos, suspiró y sonrió aún más —Valla….


End file.
